Jacob Davenport
This Character was created by Superjokertv. Jacob Davenport is one of the main characters and former antagonist of the series Lab Rats, played by Jimmy Bennett. He becomes friends with Adam, Bree and Chase. His plan succeeded, and he befriended them very easily. Although he was friends with them, he wasn't one to Leo. In "Mission: Space", it is revealed he is working for a mysterious man, assumingly an enemy to Davenport. In "Bionic Showdown", he is revealed to be an android (a robot made to resemble a human) with some of Adam, Bree and Chase's bionics along with additional ones put together. He is killed after being damaged by Adam's bionic energy blast, but is later repaired and revived by Douglas. Personality Jacob is initially portrayed as a cocky, kind and friendly person, but his act of innocence doesn't fool Leo. He reveals himself to be a truly dark character, a cunning and manipulative liar. He had a bit of a temper, and sometimes presented as arrogant. After his revive, he at first retains the same personality, but was driven to atone for the sins, and later displayed eccentric, compassion, bravery and selfless. This prevented Leo, Donald and the lab rats from seeing the change in him. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:' He is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. He is also showed to read at high speeds and retain a lot of information at once. *'Molecularkinesis:' Jacob can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. This ability will also allow him to move things with his mind, just like Chase. *'Vocal Manipulation:' Jacob can manipulate his vocal chords to mimic other people's voices and make different sound effects, just like Bree. *'Electrokinesis:' Jacob can harness the electricity in the air to form dangerous lightning bolts, which is presumably enough to kill a normal person, and can knockout anyone with bionics. *'Super Strength:' Jacob can easily overpower Chase as well as lift and thrown him. *'Super Speed:' Jacob is even faster than Bree, being able to dodge her high speed attacks with ease. *'Super Durability:' Jacob easily shrugged off all of Adam, Bree and Chase's attacks and is shown to be able to take immense amounts of damage. *'Super Senses:' Jacob possesses superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. **'Super Hearing:' Jacob can hear better than humans. *'HUD (Head-Up Display):' Jacob has a full color visual display and HUD containing information about the world around him, allowing him to perceive data without requiring him to look away from his usual viewpoints. He also has various scans including thermal, x-ray and night vision as well as diagnostic and medical. *'Mental Database:' Jacob possesses an incredible and extensive mental database; using it, he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints, people and the entire internet. *'Magnetism App:' Jacob can turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. *'Laser Fingers:' Jacob tries to kill Leo with lasers that come out of his finger tip. *'Mental Link:' Jacob is able to send information to Adam, Bree or Chase in a method similiar to an email. In the episode Sink or Swin, he subconsciously send an Override App to Chase allow him to shut him down. *'Martial Arts:' Jacob can easily hold his own against Adam, Bree and Chase in hand-to-hand combat. *'Levitation:' Jacob can levitate off the ground. *'Electronic Interface:' Jacob can interface with electronics allowing him to download and gather information through physical contact. He can control systems at short range, but he needs a communication device to affect more distant systems. He can also hack into various systems from an unknown distance and perform various functions. *'Every Bionic Ability (possibly):' It is said in Taken, that Douglas upgraded him, so he may now have every bionic ability that Douglas has created. *'Geo-Leaping:' Jacob can molecularly transports himself (and whoever he touches) from one place to another by thinking about his destination. *'Pyrokinesis:' Jacob has the ability to shoot fireballs. *'Invisibility:' Jacob has the ability to turn invisible. *'Two Simultaneous Abilities:' Jacob can use two abilities simultaneously. Appearances Season 1 *''Mission: Space'' Season 2 *''Speed Trapped'' *''Leo vs Evil'' *''Bionic Showdown'' *''Avalanche'' *Main cast from Adam Up onwards Season 3 *Main cast for all episodes Season 4: Bionic Island *Main cast for all episodes Trivia *In Bionic Showdown, they also explained that bionic chips weren't designed for the human nervous system, thus the Lab Rats glitch. Being a android, he may be immune to glitches. *He won't have lived till the age of sixteen, if Douglas didn't increased his lifespan by 100 years. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Teens Category:Bionic Category:Superhuman Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Former Villians Category:Students